


Undead

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [32]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Angst, Bruce fucks up, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Jason is DEEP in denial, M/M, Post-Red Hood and the Outlaws #25, ish, that bit still messes me up, undead!Jason, well Jason, witchboy!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Coming back from the dead part was pretty weird, but it was all external factors, he swore.There was nothing out of the ordinary about Jason Todd.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Story Requests [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373494
Comments: 25
Kudos: 256





	Undead

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Undead, witchboy, meta Jason being in denial about being all three of those. Afterall batman didn't like those so he can't be those can he? His deniability however is disrupted when he has a rather overpowered accident that is blatantly a combination of all three._
> 
> I love witchboy!Jason. Having him in denial about it makes it even sweeter. Poor boy has some issues.

Jason was a normal guy, he swore. 

Well, he did go out every night and bash criminals heads but no one was perfect. 

Other than that he was a perfectly normal human just living his life. Not a metagene in his body, no sir. No magic shit or anything that you wouldn’t expect from your average Gotham street urchin trained up by a crazy rich guy and blown up by a psycho.

Ok, the coming back from the dead part was pretty weird, but it was all _external_ factors, he swore. There was nothing out of the ordinary about _Jason._

When the truth came out it was predictably Bruce’s fault. It always was. 

Bruce had beaten him to a bloody pulp, cracking his ribs and dragging him by his helmet back towards the Batmobile. He was pretty sure one of his ribs had pierced his lung which would have sucked on a normal day, but with the pressure and angle Bruce was holding his head he couldn’t breathe. Jason was so dazed from the last blow to the head he couldn’t even try to grab at Bruce’s hand with his broken one or single him. 

Death via suffocation again, Jason managed to think before he blacked out. 

But he just blacked out, he didn’t- there was nothing else going on there. 

“I got there as soon as I could, but… you were already dead Jaybird,” Roy told him brokenly. 

Jason had woken up just as they were preparing to do the autopsy. Scared the living shit out of all of them. 

“I must have been in a coma,” Jason insisted stubbornly, “you know, one of those where the patient's heartbeat is so slow it’s hard to pick up?” 

“God, I don’t want to argue with you, I’m just so happy you’re alive,” Roy said, still clutching him close like Jason might disappear, “But Jaybird… I know a dead person when I see one. I’ve been doing this long enough.”

“Well this time you made a mistake,” Jason insisted stubbornly, though he didn’t push the redhead away. Since all the stuff with Bruce… Jason didn’t want to think about how badly he’d be falling apart if Roy wasn’t there for him. 

“When you came back… your eyes were glowing,” Roy said quietly.

“You probably just-”

“I _saw_ your ribs shift and knit themselves back together,” Roy ploughed on, “something was going on with your hands- look, you left a big old black spot on my arm when you touched me, I’ve completely lost sensation in that spot. The sheet you were laying on decayed into dirt. I can show you the video if you want.”

Jason did not want to see the video. It wasn’t true… even if he could remember the agonizing feeling of his ribs pulling back together. The chest searing _ache_ as his heart started beat- no, Jason wasn’t thinking about that. There had to be some sort of explanation for whatever had happened. 

“If I was healed, why the fuck weren’t any of my other bones fixed?” Jason countered, trying to deter both of them from that train of thought. 

“Maybe it only works on fatal injuries?” Roy suggested pulling back a little, “We don’t really know how your powers work.”

“Stop that,” Jason snapped, “I’m not a fucking meta. There are no powers. Do you think Bruce would have let a meta be Robin?”

It hurt to say Bruce’s name, and the sympathetic look on Roy’s face said he knew it. Roy was probably the only person who could understand what he was going through given the fact that Ollie had also punched him and thrown him out unfairly. Well, Bruce may have gone a bit further than that, but didn’t he always?

“It might not be a meta gene, you could be a witch or sorcerer or something,” Roy said carefully. 

“It’s not,” Jason growled. 

“Well why don’t we have Zatanna or someone come by and prove me wrong?” 

“No.”

“Jaybird…”

“ _No._ ”

“I’m worried about you,” Roy sighed, “I’m beyond grateful that you’ve so far come back from the dead _twice_ \- that I know of- but what if there is some sort of cost to this we don’t know about? What if this all catches up to you unexpectedly some day in some nasty way. Wouldn’t you rather know so you can prepare?”

He- well- that was…

Jason buried his face in the crook of Roy’s neck. 

“ ‘m not a fucking witch,” he mumbled into his skin, “...but you can call Zatana.”

“Thank you,” Roy said.

“Just don’t…” Jason hesitated, “The Bat’s can’t know.”

Roy squeezed him tight for a moment.

“I’ll let her know.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Bruce breaks his no killing rule for Jason, but not the way Jason wanted.
> 
> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story you see here, you can always send another prompt. FQAs listed on my [writing](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting) page as well as shorter requests that won't make it to AO3.


End file.
